Fear of Pain
by Ouma
Summary: When Naruto is young he realize he can create ice with his hands but sadly everything he touches will get frozen so one day when he forget to wear his glove he is shock to find that the person hand didn't froze when he touches it. What could this mean?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Back in the old days when ninja still exist, there are villages being rule by the leader that has been respect by many, has titles that is granted by their hard work and is very strong to protect its own village. The leader is known as the hokage. Everyone in the village know their own hokage, the hokage been chosen by the council itself. Just because the certain someone relate to the earlier hokage doesn't mean that person can receive the title since only those who qualify can have it.

In the land of fire, the leaf village they already have the fourth hokage to replace the third since the third is old now and now entering his retirement. The fourth hokage known as the famous ninja for its incredible speed is Namikaze Minato, he is the youngest ninja ever been a hokage before.

He has blond hair, blue eyes, and a soft and kind expression on his face and is tall. He is kind toward many and treats everyone equally no matter how rich or poor they are. Nobody knows how strong he is but there is a rumor he has suppress his teacher the legendary sanin Jiraiya.

Minato is married to a beautiful woman name Uzumaki Kushina. She has red hair that cause her being tease as 'tomato' when she is young so she used to hate her hair but due to the past when she almost got kidnap Minato change her mind about her hair and start to love it since he is the first person that ever compliment her hair.

That is how the story of them falling in love start.

It wasn't long after their marriage that Kushina give birth to two babies; one is a girl while the other one is a boy. Both have three whiskers on each cheek which look very adorable. The male has the same hair and eye color as his father while the female has the same hair and eye color as her mother.

Even though it is like that Minato and Kushina continue loving them equally.

Before those two are born they have already name the male as Naruto while the female as Naruko based on the story of Jiraiya book. The author is quite surprise hearing that his student take the name from the book he wrote and even give him and Tsunade as the godparents for their babies.

"I'm sure they will be great ninja just like you guys." Jiraiya says as his pinch Naruko and Naruto cheek with his two fingers.

"That will be great." Kushina says as she looks adorably at her babies.

Minato share her happiness as well as he leans forward to watches with them as the babies yawn and fall asleep once more, Tsunade already tell them that babies sleep longer than adults but he is not satisfy not seeing his children awake to play with them.

"I will guess I will wait for tomorrow."

* * *

**4 years later**

The two grow normally like other kids, Minato watch as those two are playing board game together and later watch as Kushina sit not far from them while knitting mafela for them all for the upcoming winter.

"When are you going to tell Naruto?" Jiraiya asks.

"What do you mean sensei?" Minato asks.

"About the Kyuubi." The old man whispers so none can hear.

Minato shook his head.

"Naruto doesn't have to know anything, he is too young to know he held such a big responsibility and I don't want the council or the civilian to know either so they don't have to be afraid of him." Minato says and cross his hands. "I want him, Naruko, kushina and all of us continue this happy live without worrying about anything."

Jiraiya disagree with this.

"He will know someday Minato."

"I know."

The old man nods his head. "The reason I ask this is not to make you uncomfortable this is just advice so Naruto will get ready of the changes that will happen to him soon. Just like what happen to Kushina before Naruto will start develop something different that can't be explained if we didn't tell him the truth."

Minato tighten his fist and look down at his foot.

"I . . . understand."

Jiraiya walk away leaving Minato at his own thought but then the two kids walk toward their father after they are bored with the games.

"Dad, can we go outside and play?" Naruto asks making his father eyes widen.

"Please!"

"Why do you guys want to go outside? There are tons of games in this mansion than outside; I even bought some game that can only be bought from other nation." Minato says hoping to change their mind.

"But we want to play with other kid our age." Naruto explain.

Minato gulps as he sits down so he can equally look at them at the same level of height since they are still short.

"I'm sorry but the world outside is a dangerous place for you."

They both look defeat as Minato pat their shoulders.

"Yes daddy." They say together.

"Good!" Minato smile appear on his face.

Kushina stop knitting and a worried look spread on her face, she knows when her husband put on a mask on his face.

* * *

**2 years later**

"Not fair! How come Naruko can go outside from the mansion?" Naruto argues.

"She has to go to girl special lesson to teach her about girl stuff." Minato explain. "Don't worry a few years later you guys can go together to the konoha academy together after you are old enough."

"Can I go to the village with Kakashi niichan?" Naruto asks.

Minato once again object his idea.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" The boy looks sadly at his father. "Why can Naruko go to school without guardian while I have to walk with two or three servants a day even though I'm inside the mansion?" He asks.

Before Minato could say anything Naruto already ran toward his room.

"Minato sensei." Kakashi walk toward his former jounin teacher. "Don't you think you acting over protective over him? How come you let his little sister more freedom than him it is not fair."

"I have my reason." Minato says.

Later that night when everyone is asleep Naruto hop down from his bed since he can't sleep since his bedtime. Lately he can't sleep properly these past few days, maybe it is because winter is coming again at the leaf village. It is not like he hate the snow or anything it is actually the opposite of it.

He feels excited to see it especially when it fall down and bury everything underneath it.

The cold breath can be seen as he exhale the first sign it shows as winter arrive, he look outside at the night view and has a huge smile on his face. Naruto look up and start to see the white dots above the sky and touch the window frame to lean closer so he can take a closer look at the snow.

As soon his hand touches it he hears something cracking and gulps.

As soon he steps back he sees ice start forming at the bottom of the window. "Oh my god." He says. "Did I do that?"

The first thing that came across his mind is to see his sister and tell her about this so he ran toward the door that connect their room and touch the door knob. He quickly turns it before the knob is completely frozen with his touch.

"NARUKO!" He shouts to wake her up.

It is a good thing their room is far from their parents or he would have awaken their mother, their mother has short temper so it is to be reminded not to mess up with her.

"What?" Naruko sounds angry that her sleep been disturbed.

"Look!" Naruto says as he touches the window on her right side and smile widely as a part of it turn to ice, Naruko look surprise before a smile is on her face.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" She says and get off from her bed to join her brother. "How did you do that? Is it the bloodline limit I heard from jiji?" She asks.

"Bloodline limit?"

"Bloodline limit is something that is passing down from generation such as the Hyuuga family, every member of the Hyuuga family is born with the Byakugan. I meet the Hyuuga girl at school the other day and at first I thought she is blind before knowing what her eyes are really is."

Naruto simply nod his head.

"So maybe the power to control ice is within our blood, I can't wait to have it."

She giggle excitedly and start hopping like a schoolgirl that just fall in love, Naruto laughs as he hop as well following her action.

"Can you make snow?"

"I-I can try."

Naruto focus on his palm to create a snowball on his hand, Naruko watch in amazement as something white and cold start forming on her brother hand. She wants to touches it so badly but decides not to so she won't ruin her brother focus on his power. It wasn't long before a snowball is create and drop on Naruto hand and later give it to his sister that looks like she want to have it so badly.

"You are so amazing Naruto!"

"Thanks little sis."

"Mommy and daddy will be so proud to know you can control snow and ice, we should tell them now!"

"No!" Naruto stop her by pulling her sleeve but quickly let it go as soon his see tiny piece of ice is on her clothes.

"Why not?"

"I want to practice control it and as soon I learn how to use it properly then maybe dad will finally let me out from the mansion, I don't want to wait until I'm old enough to go t the academy. I want to go out as soon as possible." The boy looks determinedly at his hand. "Until I control this power don't tell anyone about this."

"Sure but what are you going to do with your hand. Everything you touch becomes frozen or turns to ice so how are you going to stop it?"

Naruto look around for something and find two pair of gloves on Naruko table. That must be the glove that their mother knit for them for the upcoming winter so he put it on and show his hand at his sister face.

"The glove didn't freeze."

"I guess you find the solution for it."

"Yeah now all I have to do is to learn how to control it."

* * *

**3 years later**

Naruto and Naruko is now 9 years old and will now go to the academy just like the other students, this is the first time for Naruto to step out from the house and join the world just like the other kids. As always he wear the glove that he first wear when he discover his power to control ice and snow.

The first day in the academy Naruto wear white shirt with hoodie to hide his face and long sleeve, he even wear long pants so it makes people wonder why he hasn't trip yet because of the length. He has his hair short and not as long as Naruko since her hair length reaches her hip, he brought a book along as well to read during the class.

Naruko wear short skirt, sleeveless shirt to show she is more open and social than her brother. She is always against her brother clothing since it kind of giving the sign of him wanting to be alone and separate from them. She has her hair tie in two pigtail at each side of her head.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata and Ino." Naruko greet her three friends.

"Hi." They all say in unison.

Hinata shyly look around not use to be around so many people, Hinata is their only friend that get embarrass and blush easily so they always think of her as a little sister that need to be protected.

"Naruto, you should make some friends too." Naruko whispers before walking to her group of friends leaving her brother still standing in front of the entire class, their mother Kushina has asks her daughter to give some space for Naruto to make his own group of friends since she begins to worry Naruto is beginning to talk less and busy his self with books.

The blond look around and sighs.

Almost everyone in the class look at him with curiosity since it is a rare sight to see the children of the fourth hokage in front of their eyes. Naruto take a seat at the back row at the corner hoping the shadow can hide him so he won't have to talk to anyone at all.

As soon he sit down the class gone back to normal which is a good thing since they didn't show the sign of hating him or interest in him at all, maybe it is because his father is a hokage. Naruko fit in very well with the group of girls and start giggling about some stuff which he didn't care about. As they grow older his sister begin to change, she begin to focus on her appearance instead of training.

Maybe this is what his mother meant by hormone.

"Sasuke!" The girls shout as the see the Uchiha boy enter the class, he has bright smile on his face as he enter.

Naruto never take any interest in any clan and continue focusing on his book, he heard from his sister before that the Uchiha like to talk about his brother a lot. It feels like he is hearing brother complex in the Uchiha family.

"Not my problem." He says to himself and flips the page still wearing the glove.

He used to dream of playing and befriend everyone at his age but soon everything change when he realize that he is different. Every book he read about the chakra and jutsu it never say anything about his power and no matter how many time he try to dispel the power everything he touches continue to frozen. There is one time he played with his sister he almost hurt her with his power.

Soon he realizes he is dangerous with everyone and stop using his power, he now wear the glove as long as possible so he won't froze anything anymore.

"Your brother is so different." Sakura says as she glances back at Naruto.

"He . . . is always like that." Naruko tone saddens a bit.

Her friends immediately notice it and change the subject about Sasuke, they keep talking non-stop about his look and how strong his clan is. The girls talk finally stop when Iruka sensei walk in and introduce his self to the entire new students.

Naruto continue reading his book in silence realize a few people who notice him spare glances at him especially the Uchiha boy.

There is a spark of interest in his eyes as he looks at Naruto.

'_Why does he keep looking at me? Is it rare to see the hokage son?'_

* * *

Minato gulps as he sees the paper pile on his table and even his wife Kushina is having trouble with it. Jiraiya seems fine with it while Tsunade look furious as she looks one by one of the paper. Shizune look as well and began to worry about her nephew and niece as she put it down in nicely order.

"Why the hell there are so many marriage proposals in such a young age?"

Minato bury his face with his hands.

"Damn politic." He curses.

"I agree, Naruto and Naruko are too young to be engaged or marry with other clan, there is no way I'm letting two of my babies become a tool for stupid politic." She says. "They have to get over my dead body first or defeat me if they want to take my grandchild hand." Tsunade said with death aura surrounds her. "If they can."

They all distant them self from the sanin once she starts to laugh evilly.

Minato take a look at the paper once more and can't express the shock inside of him once he read the proposal given by the Uchiha clan.

"Itachi and Naruto?"

Kushina try to suppress the laughter within her.

"I never know Mikoto first son is gay."

"No, I think they just did this to have partnership with the Uzumaki clan since Naruto is the first child after all which mean he will also be an heir for the clan and since the Uchiha doesn't have any daughter they decide to engage Itachi knowing he is a male. Well, depent on attitude I know Itachi will be the seme."

"JIRAIYA!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

* * *

Instead of following his sister back home Naruto decide to go to the library instead to bring some books and later sit somewhere nice nearby the training ground. He prefers to be surrounding by tree than people or objects. Instead of ninja book he decides to borrow adventure books instead. He wants to learn more about other village and countries.

Once he exit the library Naruto look at his right where the staircase is.

"Kakashi niichan. Why are you following me?" He asks.

In a split second Kakashi appear in front of him, he is wearing his jounin outfit just like Iruka sensei but has the mask as an extra accessory.

"Hokage order." He says bluntly.

"Leave me alone, I'm not a weakling."

"I know. I watch you as you learn advance technique on your own before you enter the academy so your level is very far ahead than the other student. You even suppress your sister too but no matter how strong or smart you are I will still continue obeying the hokage orders."

Naruto look away walking forward knowing Kakashi is not far from behind, he decide to rest under the oak tree and read his book in peace while Kakashi read the hentai book which make him slightly uncomfortable. Isn't it illegal to read that book in front of a kid?

"It is not illegal." Kakashi says as if he is reading Naruto mind.

" . . ."

"No I won't let you burn it."

". . ."

"This is what adults read all the time, get use to it."

". . ."

This is one of the things he likes about Kakashi since the male can understand him even though he didn't speak. It will be so cool if he knows how to read faces just like Kakashi.

"Aren't you feeling hot wearing that kind of clothes Naruto?"

"No."

Even though he trusts the shinobi but he can't find a heat to tell anyone about his power. What if Kakashi is going to laugh at him since he doesn't know how to dispel the jutsu and surely he will tell his father? Surely his father is going to disappointed in him for having such a useless son that can't control bloodline limit.

"Naruto."

He looks up and fall back to see Kakashi face is very close to him and before he knows it he is being pin down on the ground by the older male, his books is scatter everywhere. Naruto watch as the male pull down his mask to show him his handsome face that can't compare to any others. He can feel as his body temperature rises as their nose touches.

"You can tell me anything Naruto, there is no need for you to hide anything from me."

"I-"

"Please remember that I was task to help you in every way so please share your worry with me since this is the least I can do to lessen the pain. It has been so long since your eyes lose it spark and I want to see the spark back."

"Kakashi . . ."

The man gets off from him and put back his mask hiding half his face.

"For your sake I will even sacrifice my life for you."

Naruto watch as Kakashi disappear as the wind carry him somewhere else, he wonder why kakashi is showing that kind of expression to him. It is so emotional and different from the person he knows.

"I'm confused."

* * *

**3 years later**

Today is the day when they will finally take the exam, Naruto sit at the available spot he can find since he came late and there is no other seat left. A girly fan with pink hair sit in the middle beside Sasuke and keep asking him out for a date making him annoy while the Uchiha try to ignore the girl as much a possible since she makes him angry for blocking his view with her giant forehead at the person he actually have interest in.

The boy who always get number one in class and always seems alone, he is always seen with book and when a girl try to talk to him he will ignore them except for his sister Naruko. She is the only person that Sasuke sees that Naruto talk too.

Maybe if he get Naruto to talk to him that will be a sign when he is being acknowledge so he is going to do whatever it takes in this test ad show how great he is.

He didn't pay much attention to Naruko since she got average marks which can't be compare to her brother Namikaze Naruto.

"Okay class today we will start with written exam, I hope you all are ready." Iruka says and give his cheerful smile to everyone.

The test for Naruto, Sasuke and other genius such as Shikimaru is to easy for them but for others they have their brain crack before answering any question. Once the test is done he sees his little sister is half dead and can't help but chuckle seeing the pale look on her face as if she hasn't seen the sun for a long time.

Sasuke blushes seeing the cheerful look on Naruto face and can't help but feel his heart is beating fast.

'_Sasuke is in love with Naruto? This is so troublesome.'_ Shikimaru thought as he watches from behind.

The second test is throwing shuriken, knife and other pointy ninja stuff which the the genius get good marks.

"I did it Sasuke kun." Naruko says shyly and act cute in front of the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Seeing Sasuke respond other girls starts getting determined and throws the weapon wanting to get praise too. The only think that Naruto can think of them is an 'idiot'. They act so careless just because they have a crush on the same guy.

The third test is the easiest one of all, they have to create two shadow clone.

Everyone succeed in this except for . . .

Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naruko but you fail."

The girl look like she is dead as she walk out from the class, everyone is silence surprise to see the hokage daughter fail in the exam. Naruto wear the forehead protector around his neck just like the Hyuuga since he prefer it that way and follow his sister out of the class but stop when Mizuki sensei says he will be the one to talk to her.

Naruto wonder if he should trust him but before he can think of anything Iruka call him back to class.

* * *

As soon he step out from the academy he sees every of his classmate are being surround by their family, he can hear the cheer came from them and continue walking forward where his parents are. He looks up to see the Namikaze clan, Kakashi, Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan, Inuzuka clan, Nara clan and Danzo.

He somehow knows where this is going.

"Congratulation on passing the exam Naruto kun."Sai greet him first.

"Thank you." Naruto replies back at Sai the root member.

He knows his father is not fond with the ROOT but that doesn't mean he is not allowed to talk to them and Sai seem like a nice guy even though they never talk to each other. He can see every one of them is looking at him and he knows the reason for this. He has heard about engagement with one of the clan and it startles him that they won't mind marrying their son to him even though male can't produce a child.

Everyone seem tense to see the Uchiha clan since Mikoto Uchiha is a good friend of Kushina so there is a high chance that he will be engaged with Itachi.

Itachi walk forward and give a sweet smile at him.

"It is nice meeting you for the first time Naruto san." He says.

" . . . Me too." Naruto said as he looks up since Itachi is taller than him not realizing that Sasuke is glaring at their direction.

"They look so good together." Mikoto whispers to Kushina taking this chance as an opportunity to get closer.

"Indeed."

Naruto quickly walk toward his parents while ignoring the other clan that seems want to talk to him. "Lets' go home." He says and pull Kakashi hand after he give a quick greeting to his parents and didn't give them the chance to talk once he bid the farewell while pulling Kakashi hand to follow him.

"This is the first time you let me follow you." he says.

"No it is not, I just know that other anbu will start following if I didn't drag you with me."

"I'm hurt. Will the day ever come when you will accept my duty to protect you?" He use sad tone and pretend to look hurt even though he is happy that Naruto is gripping his hand tightly even though there is no direct contact because of the glove he is still happy.

"In your dream."

'_As long I'm by your side I'm happy.'_

Kushina watches as her son disappear out from her sight.

"Where's Naruko?" She asks and looks around for her daughter; Minato did the same thing hoping his daughter pass too. He knows well that she is not as smart as Naruto but hopefully she did it since she always have average mark since her first year in the academy.

* * *

"I have to steal a scroll?"

"Yes." Mizuki pretend to sound caring toward her. "All you have to do is take it and you will pass as a chunin. Isn't that great?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Naruto is in his room now and Kakashi already go somewhere saying something about a mission so now he is once again all alone. He opens his glove and touches the sugar cube. The maid always place tea set on his room if he suddenly gets thirsty or something. Usually they will serve him but he decides to do it his self ever since he know about his power.

"I told myself I will tell dad about this ice power after I know how to control it but everything I did is useless."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

The sun already begin to set, the light that to shine within the darkness. There are still those who are still walking and buying stuff at this moment, ninja are still doing their mission while a street that still fully awake is the red light district. For those who don't know what that means show you are still pure and a virgin.

Everyone is wearing simple clothes for the day except for boy who is still wearing thick clothes making other confuse. Because of his clothes they rarely get to see his face and they never speak to him before since he looks so distant.

They never know the boy has sneaked out from his house to get a bit freedom room his very protective guardian. He hides his chakra so neither anbu nor Kakashi can sense him to take him back home, if his mother know he break his curfew he is so . . . . Dead!

Be warned; don't make Kushina angry or make Minato worry.

You won't know what happen next if you did it.

He decides to take a walk to ease his mind and didn't expect to meet his sensei on the way back home.

"NARUTO!"

"Yes Iruka sensei?" Naruto says calmly.

"Your sister she-"

At that time Naruto almost snap hearing what happen and follow behind Iruka as his use his sensor to know where she is. It is totally dark now and soon his parents will know he sneak out from the house but at least he has a reason if they find out about it.

He can't explain how scare he is or how loud his heart is beating thinking if anything happen to his precious sister, she is the only one he shares his deepest secret with and she is the only one that fully understands how he thinks or act. Once he fined the person that trick his sister he is so going to kill that person and cut him to pieces.

Iruka can feel the dark aura surround the genin, he looks nervously at the boy to see the angry look he has.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure there's a reason for all of this."

"I hope you're right Iruka sensei."

The man keeps quiet and focuses sensing Naruko chakra knowing that Naruto is not in the mood to talk to him. He never saw a genin look so serious before other than Sasuke Uchiha. He heard the rumor that Sasuke decide to get strong so he can replace Itachi as the new heir for his family from but he never know what Naruto reason is.

"Naruko . . ."

He is surprise to hear the boy worry, he feel a bit happy to at least know his student has emotion at east than none which is good. The man quickly shake his head and focus back on his mission on Naruko since this is no time to be thinking of his student improvement.

'_Naruko, why do you have to do that? I know you are an idiot especially when it concern about Sasuke but I never know you will be so stupid.' _Naruto thought.

* * *

"Eh?"

Naruko feel the kunai being throw by the jonin cut her cheek leaving a line of blood dripping down on the ground, she hiss in pain since she never feel this much pain before. It can't be help she is raise like a loyalty ever since she is young and never got hit before except during the accident when Naruto accidentally hit her with ice. It is not his fault so she never holds a grudge.

"Why do you want to kill me?" She asks.

The light from the moon shine upon her and the man letting her see the scene in front of her eyes. The cruelty in the man eyes frightens her.

"That's because you have the kyuubi inside of you." Mizuki ready to throw another kunai at her. "Because of you everything that I love are dead and worst of all my fiancé suffer with internal injuries and later commit suicide because she can't take it anymore."

"I have the kyuubi?"

"DIE!" He shouts.

Before the kunai can touch her Iruka came to the rescue and block the attack, the dozen of kunai hit his back making him scream in pain. She watches in terror to see the blood coming out from her sensei mouth, she froze at the spot unable to think of what to do to save her live and her sensei.

Mizuki lips curve up.

"I always hate him for treating you demon brat the same level as human." Three shuriken show up between his fingers at each of his hand making the girl start shaking in fear and grip her sensei vest tighter hoping for protection. "This time I will kill you!"

He throws the shuriken at the girl face expect to see blood but instead an ice wall came between him and her blocking the attack from reaching Iruka and Naruko.

"Wh-what?" He startle since he never see an ice user in konoha before.

"I won't let you hurt them." Naruto says.

It wasn't hard to know the boy identity since he is the only person that wears winter clothes even though it is not winter which make him very mysterious and weird. Well at least he didn't wear the kind of glasses that Shino wear or people will think him more than weird.

Naruto already takes off the glove from his hand so he can properly use his ice power, Naruko already faint unable to take the pressure but she manages to glance to see Naruto eyes full of anger.

"YOU!"

"Stay away from my sister you traitor."

He snap his fingers and two spear made from ice are thrown at Mizuki.

"You're an ice user? This is impossible. Your parents don't have this bloodline ability!" Mizuki sounds nervous and start sweating as he dodges the attack.

Naruto didn't bother to answer his and create ice sphere caging the shinobi inside, the great thing about the trap person inside the ice it will slowly lose oxygen and space as ice start to build within.

"LET ME OUT!" He shouts but Naruto pretend not to hear him and walk toward when Naruko is.

"Naruto?" Iruka look up to see ice surrounding them.

"I'm going to help you sensei." Naruto says and place his hand on Iruka back. "Please wait for a bit I can at least stop the blood from coming out." Then he creates ice and make sure it has pressure so the blood will stop flowing out so Iruka won't die due to blood loss.

"I never know you are so strong." Iruka says and try to laugh but fail miserably as he start coughing more blood. "Ouch."

"You don't have to try to reassure me sensei. Please stop talking and rest the medic nin will come soon to help you and Naruko."

His sensei nod and closes his eyes.

"Ah!"

Naruto turn around and point both of his hand where the voice but once he sees it is just his father he lower his hand.

"Dad . . ."

"So that's the reason you refuse to take off the glove even though it is dirty." He still has the caring smile on his face as he pick up the glove that Kushina give to Naruto during Christmas. "I wonder why you haven't told me about this." He then touches the sphere ice with his free hand impress with the structure."

It looks funny to see the former sensei is frozen inside the ice.

"Are you mad?"

"No it is actually the opposite. You control your power very well and use glove to avoid getting under control which is good, your mother will be so proud."

Naruto look down feeling tension surrounds him as he look back where her sister is, in a flash her father is right besides her picking her up bridal style and has Iruka over his shoulder.

"I will leave Mizuki to Ibiki." He said and dash forward expect Naruto to follow behind which Naruto did since he wants to know the truth about his power, if this isn't the bloodline limit then what is it?

* * *

It didn't take long for Minato to blurt he truth to his son especially explaining the misunderstanding the few people have about the kyuubi is inside Naruko instead of him. It looks like they thought the hokage love his son too much since he never appears in public when he is young so that is how the misunderstanding starts.

They must have thought the reason Naruko never seen with a guard because she has the kyuubi inside of her, they must thought that Minato doesn't like his daughter so he never offer her protection.

"Will they attack Naruko again?" Naruto asks.

"There's a chance for that to happen again."

". . . Why won't you tell them I have the kyuubi instead?"

"I can't and if I do people will start targeting you next so it is better if I don't say anything since it is not like everyone think your sister is the jichurinki."

"I hope you right dad."

"Now let move on to the main topic about your power, you can control ice which is very cool and I'm sure Kushina will be so interest hearing this-"

"Dad . . ."

"Also I will take you to Tsunade soon to see how your chakra whether it is the same or different from normal, I always wonder if your chakra will be different because of this ice power or there something else-"

"Dad."

"I never thought that having a kyuubi gives you the ability different from others and you don't even have to use your chakra at all-"

"DAD!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I won't ask why you are not so shock with your son having power that can't be disabling so I'm going to ask you something else. I heard a few weeks ago that you want to engage me with one of the heir of a clan. Are you actually going to marry me to a stranger I barely talking too in such a young age?"

"Naruto . . . I will never marry you nor your sister to anyone that is if you have feeling for that person. I wouldn't mind engage you with Kakashi if you love him since he has my trust in protecting you."

The boy look disbelief at his father, he knows his father love him and Naruko but it doesn't change the fact he still plan to engage him in a young age.

"I'm sorry Naruto. It is just that I'm getting old so I began to worry about you two if one day I and Kushina will die. Even though Jiraiya and Tsunade will take care of you but they are always face danger in any way so you need someone strong and protect by its clan."

'_But you're not even in the mid thirty yet."_

He nods his head before turning to look at his sister on the hospital bed; she will have to go another year in the academy because she fails the last exam. It is sad that she won't be with him when he is a genin but what can he do? His parents wouldn't let him to wait for another year so he can become genin with Naruko.

"I will stay here with my sister, please go home now dad. You have been very busy with the hokage stuff right?"

Minato appreciate to have an understanding son like Naruto, he rustle his son hair before teleport back to his office where his family is waiting for him.

Once he teleport away Naruto knock his sister off from the bed.

"I know you're awake."

The girl groans as he she rubs her back with her right hand.

"How did you know? Even dad didn't realize I was acting."

Naruto chuckle as she watches her stand up but quickly look away noticing the hospital gown isn't covering most part of her back. Since when did her ass get big, is this one of the effect of the hormone too. That is so damn weird; thank god his ass isn't big as her.

"It is hard not to know since we're very close my dear little sister that like to act careless and stupid just because she fail her genin exam. I can't believe you trust that guy easily and believe by committing crimes you will become a chunin straightaway, even a pervert like Kakashi know better!" He yells.

There is one thing that Naruto ever done in his live before.

He never ever yells at his sister before.

She never knows he can be so scary when he is angry.

'_Lesson learns, never make Naruto angry again.'_

Naruto continue telling her what is wrong and right not knowing that their mother is standing outside the room listening to everything her son says.

"Minato is right when he says that Naruto inherit my bad temper." She laughs before walking around. "They're so close . . . I wish I have twin too."

* * *

Sasuke never feel excited to go to school again he will finally become a genin with Naruto and the other people he never pay attention to, he take a sit beside the window where he can get a view outside and save a seat for Naruto. Hopefully he can get this chance to befriend him and have a close relationship.

Before he can plan any further he start to get surround by fan girl.

As always he play cool and ignore every comment they throw at him hoping he will speak to them, they are so loud making him annoy.

DAMN!

Where is Naruto?

* * *

Kakashi walk beside the fourth hokage son go with him to the academy, this will the last day for Naruto to go to the academy since he will be assigned to a team soon and going to do mission with his new teammates.

"Are you nervous Naruto?" He asks as he read his book.

"No."

"Not even a bit?"

"No."

"You don't want to ask me who will become your new sensei or which team you're assigning to?" Kakashi really hope that Naruto start to show at least a little interest in his new teammates but he receives the same answer as before making him disappointed.

"You change so much, you used to be very excited in everything when you were young."

"I'm not a kid anymore Kakashi."

The older man closes his book and lean down at the blond.

"Are you saying you're ready to go to adulthood?" he asks.

"Kakashi?"

The man pull down his mask as his face is near to the boy, their eyes lock on each other and they stay that way for a few minutes before the older man back away pulling his mask back up since he can feel someone presence is nearby and he doesn't want to risk for someone else to them closer than they should be.

It will be a risk for rumor to start spread that he and Naruto has relationship, he can already imagine his sensei and Kushina san reaction and ask him ton of question.

"Good morning Naruto kun and Kakashi san." Itachi show up having a wide smile on his face once he land his eye on the hokage son.

Naruto didn't flinch and act normal but in the inside he feel uncomfortable with the two adult acting strangely at him.

"Hello Itachi." Kakashi pretend to be happy to see one of Naruto or Naruko future husband.

"It is a pleasure to be seeing you in this early morning Uchiha san. Naruto said politely as he bows to show his respect.

"There is no need to be so polite Naruto kun."

"It is my duty as the hokage son to show my respect to those who have done so much for our village."

"Well, you don't have to anymore once we-" Before the Uchiha can continue Kakashi grab Naruto wrist and excuse themselves since they don't want to be late for Naruto fist day as a genin. The copy nin feel happy as he left that spot and cheer happily inside that he get Naruto out from that situation.

'_I will never let Naruto marry anyone he doesn't love! I will live forever to make sure it doesn't happen.'_

Naruto doesn't like to be pull so he try to break free from Kakashi and suddenly his glove slip off from his hand making him scream.

"Naruto?"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Kakashi stare at the glove that he accidentally take and give it back to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto quickly put it on and ran past the jonin unable to look at his face.

He doesn't want anyone else to know about his power that he can't even control what if he suddenly touches Kakashi with his finger and accidentally froze him. He bet he can't ever forgive himself for killing the person he always considers as a family.

"If only Naruko is here." He sighs as he enters the academy

* * *

Shikimaru look around the class to notice unfamiliar and interesting people. First there is Chouji that one of the ninja that has large body size, then Ino that can take over people mind which she inherit from her clan, that Kiba a family that fight along with their dog as a partner (Kiba dog is Akamaru if you guys forget the dog name).

Beside Inuzuka there is the Hyuuga that is also the heiress name Hinata, the clan that have the byakugan and beside her there is a boy from Aburuma clan that can control and talk to bug which is kind of unique for guys but for girls they think it is creepy. The Uchiha boy sit in front of him looking bored as hell and looks like he is waiting for someone and that someone has to be Naruto since he is the only person that the Uchiha pay attention since they were kids.

A new boy who is pale and as handsome as Sasuke sit at the back, he later knows the name of the boy is Sai. He has an emotionless face but when someone talks to him he will give a fake smile that he easily notices.

Then the door is open and they all can see the infamous genin that pass the test with the highest score known as Namikaze Naruto the eldest son of the fourth hokage. He is easy to notice since he wear winter clothes no matter what the season is and is very quiet just like Shino.

He never understand why the boy wear something like that in this season but decide not to asks now after seeing how uncomfortable Naruto is without having his little sister in the same class.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura greet him decide to be nice since she always seen him alone.

"Hello!" Ino greet him as well.

Naruto is surprise someone actually talk to him and decide to just nod his head since he is to speechless to greet them back, how long has it been since he interact with another female.

"LOOK! It's that Naruto dude." Kiba points at the blond, Shino quickly put Kiba hand down saying it is rude. "Hey, I just shock to see him without coming to this class without his sister since she fails her exam."

Naruto glare at him.

Is that dog boy is mocking his sister?

Sasuke, Shikimaru and Sai notice the anger on Naruto face and seen him throw something at Kiba making his jacket torn apart and watch as he fall on the ground between Shino and Hinata is.

"If you dare to insult my sister again I will kill you on that spot." Naruto warn.

They all were afraid hearing his voice but a few them has their heart skip a beat.

Sasuke gulps seeing how strong Naruto is.

Sakura and Ino think he is so protective and cool.

Shikimaru is impressed.

Sai can't help but express a smirk on his face.

Shino begin to feel interest at that person.

Hinata blushes to see how great Naruto is.

Kiba is blushing madly.

"Hinata, Shino." He says.

"Yes?" They look down at him. "A-are you okay?" Hinata stutter.

"I think I'm in love." He confesses.

The two friends wonder if they should congratulate him or think of him as a masochist. They look at each other before looking at Kiba once more that has Akamaru came out from his hood and lick his face worry about its master condition.

"I think he just lost his mind." Shino whispers.

"Agree." She whispers back.

Kiba smile get wider.

'_I never know Naruto can look that cute.' _Kiba then slowly sit back up and notice Naruto already sit beside Sakura Sasuke and he can't help but feel a bit jealous.

* * *

Iruka walk in the class with bandge around his hand and at the back, he never tell any of them what happen to Mizuki and focus on assigning every each of the student on their team.

When it is team 7 turn . . .

"Team 7 will be Naruto . . ."

Those who haven't been assigned to a team yet gulps hoping they get the same team as the blond.

"Sakura . . ."

The girl smile wider and try to suppress herself from jumping in joy while Naruto and Sasuke are just waiting for Iruka to finish.

"And Sasuke."

The girl jump in joy having two cool guys in her time and give her victorious smile at Ino that is sitting behind her, Sasuke has to close his ears since girl fan scream almost make him deaf a couple of time while Naruto fall asleep after knowing who their sensei and teammate is.

It doesn't matter who he is assigned to.

What is important to him is to learn to control his power so he won't hurt anyone just like what happen to his sister.

He never tells anyone of the accident that he almost kill Naruko.

It all happens when he turns six.

A simple game become danger, after what happen he shut himself and never have the fun relationship with his sister anymore making her feel lonely inside that huge mansion. He blames himself of what happen and being alone is a perfect punishment for him until he learns how to control it.

If one day he get marry to someone he loves he will never get to touch the person hand or have any skin contact with him.

This . . . is torture.

He is lonely.

Is there anyone out there that can help him?

* * *

At the faraway village surrounded by sand, the siblings are looking out for their youngest sibling.

"I'm getting worry about him." the girl with the huge fan says.

Their uncle is sitting nearby hearing their conversation; he is also getting worry of his nephew. Ever since he discover his power that he can't control he begin to separate himself from them. If only they can do something to help and lessen his worry so he can enjoy his live just like the old times.

"Me too." The guy wearing war makeup on his face say with a concern expression as he look out from the window to see their red hair brother all alone at the field with their father.

"This power is getting dangerous; I don't want to hurt you."

"Gaara." The kazekage look at his son. "It's alright."

"No it's not; I almost kill you the last time."

The man shook his head and takes out a long bandage from his pocket, he walk toward his son and start wrapping the bandage around his son hand until his elbow.

"It didn't burn." Gaara look surprise to see that the bandage that came in contact with his hand doesn't catch in fire.

"It is a special seal I placed on this bandage so you can touch things again."

"Father . . ."

"See, now you can hug me, your mother and your siblings now just like the old times."

Gaara smiles widely and wrap his arm around his father neck.

"Thank you." He whispers.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you guys find any mistake is because I'm lazy to re-read it so please forgive me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. I always say the same thing in every chapter so I'm sure you guys now get my message now, right?**

* * *

Naruto look at his new sensei up and down, his sensei known as none other than Kakashi sensei. Something tells him knows why this man become their sensei and not Itachi. First . . . Itachi might flirt with him instead of focusing training them and Kakashi is better in control his emotion. Second, someone needs to watch over him and Sasuke since they are from infamous family.

If it wasn't for Sakura everyone will think that his team consists of abnormal.

"Okay, now tell me your name, like, dislike, hobby and dream." Kakashi said once he has lean against the fence.

Sakura raise her hand and asks Kakashi for an example.

"Well . . . My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many like and dislike. My hobby . . . and I haven't thought of my dream yet."

'_We only know about his name!'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto expect that answer from Kakashi so he just sigh in disappointment knowing this man won't change a bit.

"How about we start with you Naruto?" Kakashi asks.

Sakura and Sasuke turn to look at him waiting his introduction not noticing they just make the jonin jealous since he doesn't like many rival when it comes to relationship with Naruto. He never expects that one day he has to compete with kid for Naruto hand in marriage.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, I like to spent my time with my sister and hate when people insult her so I hope all of you pay attention to this since I will kill you guys if you hurt her." He warns making them all sweat drop. "I have no hobby or any dream yet."

Sakura nod her head showing that she listening.

'_All we know is that he cares deeply for his sister, maybe I can be the first girl other than his family that he will fall in love with. I bet this can make Ino furious, she is already angry I have two handsome guys in my team and once I catch both their heart I'm sure everyone will envy me.'_

Kakashi then turn to look at the pink hair girl and asks her for her introduction, Sakura smile get wider as she look at both her side where Naruto and Sasuke is sitting.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like . . ." She turns to look at the guys. "I hate those who harm my family." She says it purposely hoping Sasuke and Naruto will think she is also the type to care deeply of her parents and friend. "My hobby is . . ." She stares at them again making her sensei look suspiciously at her. "My dream is . . ."

Once she imagines herself wearing a wedding dress and has Sasuke and Naruto fighting for the position of the groom make her blush so deeply and starts giggling making them all think she is crazy.

"O-okay. It's your turn." Kakashi points at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any I like at this particular moment and have someone I hate so much that makes me want to kill him. As for my hobby i don't have any but I have a dream and that is to get stronger to defeat someone for the place as Uchiha heir." He says with determination since he always dream to defeat Itachi so he will be the one to have the most advantage to marry Naruto.

Naruto turn to glance at the Uchiha wondering why Sasuke wants by becoming an heir, by the way he says it as if he wants to gain something precious. He then turns to look back at Kakashi and see the anger he has in his eyes, that is the eyes of jealousy isn't it?

"Kakashi sensei." He says loud enough for Kakashi to look back at him and act like his normal self. "What should we do now?" He asks.

"Well . . . we are going to have a test tomorrow so you can grant the title of genin." Kakashi answers.

"But didn't we already take the test yesterday?"

"That test is merely just a warm up, the real test is given by your sensei which is me to see whether you are actually ready to be a genin or not. Actually not all those who pass the first test will become a genin straightaway, only about 80% will fail and go back to academy."

This news brings shock to all of them, Sasuke glare at the sensei in front of him. Sakura starts to get nervous and drop the cute act she has while Naruto continue staring at the front paying close attention to what the jonin going to say next.

"I advice you not to eat breakfast tomorrow or you truly regret it." Kakashi give his last words and tell the place where they should meet tomorrow before he disappears in a puff of smoke.

By that time he is gone the bell starts to ring.

"It's lunch time." Sakura says trying to get rid of the nervous feeling just now. "Do you guys want to eat together?"

By the time she turns to look at them, Naruto and Sasuke already gone leaving her alone on the rooftop.

"They leave without me?"

* * *

Naruto first instinct tells him is to run away from the pink hair girl for his own safety.

"What should I do now?" He asks as he looks around for something to do.

It was then at the moment Sai shows up.

"Hello Naruto." He greets him with an innocent smile.

"What do you want?"

"It is polite to greet back Naruto."

"You can't fool me Sai, Orochimaru already tells me that if you talk to me show the sign that you want something." Naruto crosses his arms and glare at the boy in front of him. " So what does Danzo wants from me?"

Sai smile drop and turn emotionless just like the first time Naruto sees him.

"He orders me to befriend you and try to get closer until our relationship consider as lover so we can get marry." He says without hesitation as if there is nothing to hide in the first place. "I know better than him I need something more to make you like me but I don't see why I shouldn't try to act like a very nice guy to see if you're easily fool but it seems that you are different from others."

Naruto can't seem to hate this person.

It is true that his father hates Root so much since they create for tool for killing and will do everything to get power even if it is by stealing but this person Sai is different from what his father always describes.

He always seen this boy alone under the shade of tree holding his drawing book and paint something that came across his mind, he never knows what the boy is drawing but what he knows the painting express his deepest emotion.

"You're not going to be mad at me?" Sai asks.

"I see I have no reason to be angry, you just simply follow the order from your leader." Naruto says. "But don't you think that you should try to choose your own path as well Sai?" He asks before walking away leaving him speechless.

I'm sure you guys surprise I mention Naruto know Orochimaru, in this story that snake guy is obsess with experiment that he didn't care of anything else so basically he never betray konoha before. He has Kabuto as his assistant; they first met during a war. The sanin got hurt and Kabuto heal him this is how they first met.

There is one time when Naruto decide to visit that man uninvited due to curiosity since he is a sanin but after seeing him on the table with kabuto half naked he decide not to visit that man again after having a terrible trauma.

It takes him a few moments to realize that Kabuto and Orochimaru is actually lover.

If only Jiraiya tell him about this beforehand he would have been prepared for that scene.

Anyway . . .

Back to the story shall we?

Right now Kiba is sitting on the tree and has Akamaru on his shoulder as he watches Naruto pass by.

"I never realize he is so cute."

"Bark!"

"Do you think I get a shot if I ask him out?"

"Bark, bark!"

"What do you mean I don't stand a chance?"

"Bark, bark!"

"There are others more handsome than me? That is to cruel, how did you even become my partner in the first place? At least give me some good advice on how to catch Naruto heart."

"Bark!"

* * *

Naruto shiver as he feels like someone is watching him and quickly run away from there, he decides to skip classes for today even though today is last day for him to go to the academy. He chooses to go to the hospital to visit his sister that still hasn't has her wounds fully heal yet since she doesn't have the kyuubi inside of her so the time for her wound to heal will take few weeks just like the other normal human.

As always when he enters the hospital he will see his sister use henge trying to get out but easily being caught by the staff since this is isn't the first time she tries to run away from hospital.

"Having fun?" Naruto asks as he sits on the stool.

"Do I look like I'm having fun?" She says in an angry tone. "This place is so boring! I want to eat some ramen but they won't let me!"

There is one thing that he agree with his sister, every Namikaze family has an obsession toward ramen and even their mother get caught by this obsession once she get married to Minato.

"I know you will complaint about that."

Naruto take out a scroll from his back and unseal the miso ramen inside.

"THANK YOU KAMI!" She shouts and quickly take a full bite of the heavenly food.

"Just eat it quickly before the nurse find out I give you that food, they won't hesitate to scold me even if I am the fourth hokage son." He sighs as the memories flash back in his head; the nurses here are very scary. They will scold anyone that breaks the rule even if that person is from the respected clan.

"Anything happen while I'm gone." Naruko asks. "Anything amazing happen or something out of ordinary occur while I'm still in the hospital?

"Do you really want to know?"

"Surprise me." Naruko challenge him.

"Well . . . I-I'm pregnant."

Naruko almost choke on her ramen and cough a lot.

"E-eh?"

"I'm just kidding."

"NARUTO!" She punches his shoulder. "Stop trying to kill me with your joke, now please tell me what actually happen?"

"I . . ." Naruto hesitate and blushes. "Kakashi and Sasuke just take away my virginity yesterday. They even force me to swallow their come at the same time, I . . . I never thought it feel so good."

Naruko fall down from her hospital bed and choke on her food again.

'_It is fun to joke from time to time; it feels nice to act naturally when I'm Naruko since she is the only person I feel comfortable with.'_

_(Dear reader, Naruto is just joking so don't worry.)_

* * *

The next day the Team 7 already gathers at the training ground waiting for their sensei, Sakura tap her foot on the ground loudly and sighs angrily. She never thought that Kakashi is the type to be late for their first meeting and for god sake it is already 3 hour pass the meeting time. Where the hell is he?

Naruto sit quietly under the shade of tress as he watches the cloud moving slowly at the sky, he feel so relax under this cold weather. Is this how Shikamaru always feel like when he is lying down on the dirty ground while sleeping peacefully where no one will disturb him.

"Naruto."

The blond turns to look at the Uchiha that is now standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

Naruto move a bit to his left and let the raven sit beside him, he can hear as the sound of the leaves making sounds and crush as Sasuke sit on it. He always like to hear the sound and touches the leave when it is autumn since the color is so pretty but after he has this power he can't touch them with his fingers anymore.

Wonder what would happen if he never gains this power in the first place, will he become as socialize as Naruko?

Or something he never imagine.

"Why do you always wear that kind of clothes? Is it cold?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto answer sadly. "No matter how thick I wear I could never feel the warmth again."

". . .?"

The Uchiha stare at the blond wondering what he meant, is he sick? Did something happen to him in the past? What does he meant he can't feel warmth anymore.

"I can always make fire for you."

It was then Sasuke sees Naruto laugh for the first time without having Naruko to do that. "Thanks." He mutters.

* * *

(For those who had seen the anime I will just skip the part when they fight Kakashi, okay)

Sakura is tie to the pole instead of Naruto since in this fanfiction Naruto is different from the anime; in this world he is not stupid. Do I make myself clear readers?

"I feel sorry for her." Naruto says.

"Even though she is an annoying fan girl it still doesn't change the fact she is my annoying teammate." Sasuke hold out his lunchbox and pick up his chopstick to feed the girl.

"Just don't die with excitement because we feed you." Naruto remind her and let her take a bite of his as well.

She nods her head and eats the food given to her, because of the happiness being feed by two most handsome boys in konoha she faint in happiness almost stop both their heart. At that moment a puff of smoke appear for Kakashi to announce they have pass and start talking about teamwork and such. At that time Naruto finally realize what it feels like to have friends.

It's no wonder Naruko is happy when she is talking to her group of friends, it make her feel less lonely.

"Leave her?" Kakashi asks as she point at Sakura that fainted while still tied at the pole.

Sasuke and Naruto agree quickly and follow Kakashi lead from behind as they leave the training ground together.

* * *

After that day they pass the test the team continue doing D rank mission which is so boring and show the laziness of people. Why the hell does ninja accept this kind of job in the first place? This job supposes to be done by those people who want it done than paying someone to do it. Well . . . when he thinks back if they didn't asks them to do this odd job they wouldn't get money in the first place.

No money no food.

No food meant death.

"Damn it!" Sakura wipe her sweat before she continues weeding. "How long have we been doing this?"

Before Sasuke can answer Naruto speak first surprise them both. "2 hours 32 minutes 5 seconds and 18 milliseconds."

"You're counting?"

"Yes."

Even though Sakura hate this D rank mission so much but there is one good thing about it, Sasuke is sweating so much that he has to take his shirt off and show his perfect body with muscle, if Ino find out about this she is going to be so mad not able to see it. Then she turns her gaze at Naruto and surprise to see him still in his thick winter clothes.

"It is hot isn't it Naruto." Sakura asks hoping Naruto get the hind he should take off his upper clothes too.

"Not so much."

Due to disappointment Sakura hit the nearest thing which is the fountain belong to the client.

"Oh no."

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"This is bad."

Naruto quickly take off his glove and place his hand on the fountain when Sasuke and Sakura are having a talk on how to get off the situation. He catches a glimpse of the word genjutsu from their talk.

The ice easily take the form of the broken pieces and to avoid suspicion he spread his ice and frozen the fountain except for the hole so the water can continue coming out from it.

"I have fixed it." Naruto says loudly.

"How?" Sakura feel relieve and confuse to see the white fountain is now in different color.

"It looks like it is two layers."

From an inch away they can already feel the cold air come out from the ice.

"Let just say we did an extra job cleaning his fountain until it become sparkly." Sasuke suggest and the other two quickly agree not able to think of any better idea. Those two still wonder how Naruto did it but never got the chance to ask since he suddenly vanishes avoiding any question that they might throw at him.

He wants his power to stay secret.

* * *

Minato open the tenth box he receives from a clan and give another fake smile.

"Oh . . . another wedding dress."

Kushina put the dress away with the other, even though she loves dress so much but seeing to many of it just make her lost interest.

"How come they keep giving present even though we haven't accepted their proposal yet?" Kushina asks.

"They're idiot." The two sanin and the fourth hokage say in unison.

"How many times do I have to say I let Naruto choose who he will marry? They should at least feel happy that I say Naruto must choose between the clan instead of normal citizen." Minato decide to stop checking out the other gives the clans give him.

"What would you do if Naruto fall in love with a normal citizen or someone from other village?"

* * *

At that moment Gaara is putting on his glove.

* * *

"What if that person is different from any other?"

They look up trying to picture this person face.

* * *

The red male walk out from his mansion, he has dark circle around his eyes ever since he is born. He has a scar that write the word love on his forehead, he may seem dangerous but when people get to know him he is actually very sweet and caring but embarrass to show much of that emotion which his parents consider that side of him is cute.

* * *

"I wouldn't mind if he is the son of the head village." Minato add.

* * *

Gaara turn to face his father and stand proudly, his father nod his head as he sees his two other children stand beside Gaara.

* * *

"It will be weird if this person also have same problem as Naruto." Jiraiya laughs after seeing that half Minato desk fill with proposal again.

* * *

The kazekage throw the proposal from the clan inside the trash.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro." He voice sounds like a warning.

The three children pay attention to what their father about to say.

"If one day one of you become a kazekage just throw away this stupid proposal, it isn't worthy to be read anyway since what important to marriage is to make an eternal vow with someone you love and spent your whole life with that person. Instead of reconsidering this proposal met the person face to face and judge whether that person is the one or not." Their father advices them.

* * *

"The true is I prefer if Naruto end up with someone who he is comfortable with other than Naruko, it will be great if there is someone out there that he can hold hand with him so he doesn't have to wear those kind of clothes anymore and be free just like he used to."

The three of them nod their head in understanding.

"In the end it depends on Naruto who he wants to be with."

"I hope this person can change Naruto life and make him happy."

* * *

Gaara can feel the cold wind pass him; he looks behind feeling someone is calling for him but who?

"Is there something wrong Gaara?" Temari as always act very worry toward her youngest brother.

"Hey, he is not a little kid anymore." Kankuro says. "Gaara is a big boy now."

"I'm just worry."

"You worry about everything Temari."

Gaara chuckle seeing his two siblings are arguing once again, he likes this moment when they have fun together, fight over stupid things and laugh when they're bored.

"I'm fine sister."

He walk pass them both toward the training ground, soon the chunin exam will take place in the Leaf Village and something tells him something interesting is going to happen at the village soon. He doesn't know why the inner demon inside of him says that but he decides to believe in his words since that demon is a part of him too. The demon always gives him advice and protects him when he is in danger. In other words they are best friend.

Maybe Shukaku is trying to tell him there is another Jinchuuriki at the Leaf Village, this will be interesting. He can't wait to meet him or her soon.

Even though there are people who doesn't like him because of the demon but they all know he won't do any harm to his beloved village that he care about. One day he wants to become a great kazekage just like his father so he starts develop feelings for his home.

"I wonder if I get to meet that person soon."

What Gaara meant by that 'person' is the person that he will fall in love with, he never understand much what is love. His mother explains that it is something complicated but he will know if he fall in love with someone. She once tell him and his sibling that once her eyes met his father she feel something special just by looking at his eyes and that is when she knows that this feeling is call love.

He wants to experience the same thing as his mother too.

* * *

**Extra story.**

"Orochimaru sensei." Naruto calls.

"Yes?" The man says not paying too much attention to the boy as he is still busy with his experiment.

"Why do you still look young even though you're not using any jutsu like Tsunade baachan." Naruto asks as he takes a sit on the chair beside the man.

Orochimaru put down the test tube and focus fully at the blond face.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says while smirking. "I'm sure you heard something call make up before that girls always use to make themselves beautiful but for me I use it to make myself younger so many mistaken my age lots of time."

"Does Kabuto know?" The blond asks due to curiosity.

"That . . ." The man smile got wider and Naruto look at him with confusion wondering what the man is thinking.

They never realize a spectacle shinobi standing behind the wooden door listening to everything the man just say.

"How dare he lie to me?" He blushes and slid down covering his face with his hand. "Baka."

"_Does this mean I have had sex with a very old man this whole time?"_

At that moment somewhere else near the suna a blond hair man with his bang cover his left eye sneeze, his lover look at him wonder why Deidara suddenly sneeze since it is impossible for an idiot to catch a cold.

"Are you alright?" The puppet master asks as he takes off his robe and places it on Deidara instead.

"I feel like someone is mocking me, un."

(In case you guys forget Sasori is actually older than 50 years old but since he places his soul inside the doll his looks remain the same for years.)

* * *

**Extra story part 2.**

Naruto sit nearby the window watching as the snow flake are falling down from the sky, his sister is playing outside with her group of friends while he is all alone in the room. He takes off his glove and pace it at the table side.

"How long has it been since I play in the snow?" He asks himself as he place his hand on the teacup, instantly the cup is frozen.

He looks hurt seeing everything he touches with his finger turn to something cold.

"Will one day my heart is going to be frozen just like the cup?" He asks himself and put on the glove once more.

Once again he spent his entire day alone in his room when it's snow, the day he receives his power is the last day he spent his Christmas with his family. Nothing can be the same again because of this power.

* * *

**Author Alert:**

Will Gaara be the one to end up with Naruto?

It is up to the readers who Naruto end up with. It doesn't matter if you want him to pair up with guys or girls, this story shall be a harem and Naruto as the main character! You can even pair him up with his father if you want to but I won't recommend that since it will be weird.

Anyway . . .

PLEASE VOTE!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto is consider as a genius just like Sasuke and Shikamaru, that is what everyone knows about the eldest son of Namikaze Minato their fourth hokage that they respect since it is not everyday they get a young hokage to lead them. Many already think Naruto will one day become a hokage too just like his father and a strong ninja just like his mother. Not many of them think of Naruko ever since she fail her first genin exam making the blond feel uncomfortable with the strae she get from the village.

Will she be consider as a prodigy too if she graduate with her brother Naruto?

It feels like her pride has been damage.

"If only I was Naruto."

Even though she is sad her brother is always there for her making her a bit happy but the thought of being in his shadow hurt her.

"Naruko?"

Her brother stop peeling the apple once he find that she didn't even eat the fruits he peel for her earlier.

"Is there something wrong?"

". . ."

"Do you want to share your problem with me?"

She doesn't reply to his question and remain silent.

"You know . . . I have a problem too." Naruto start a conversation. "Many people expect many things from me just because I got the highest score along with the other two clan in the test and because I am dad son. Because I'm the eldest I have to be engage with one of the clan so my safety is guarantee and for my bloodline to continue. They also expect me to become a hokage too just because I have the same resemblance as dad."

"But you don't want to become a hokage don't you?"

"That's right, all I want is . . ."

_'To go outside the wall and live in freedom'_

Naruko places her hand on Naruto lap wondering what she should say to him, thinking back Naruto is also suffering with his own problem. Is he trying to tell that she is not the only one in pain?

"Sometime I wish I was born in a normal family but if that actually happen I wouldn't have met you."

He sighs in disappointment as he put the apple and the knife down on his laps.

"I'm sure you know how much I hate about this engagement thing in the first place, if our dad wasn't so kind we wouldn't have been chatting now. Aren't we lucky?"

They both give a small laugh before Naruto continue.

"What I'm trying to say here is that if you have any problem, me, dad, mom and our godparent got your back. They love us for who we are and think of our happiness first before them so if you have any problem just tell us."

Naruko chuckle gleefully and let her tears roll down from her eyes to her chin.

"Thanks for everything." She mumbles before taking a full bite of the fruit.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura is in the Hokage tower rnow, Kakashi is outside waiting for their last member to show up. This is the first time in his life to sees Naruto came late than him which surprise him the most.

When he sees Naruto in his sight he wait a bit longer before walking inside the tower with the boy, they didn't exchange word after that little accident. Are you wondering what happen between this two? I will start from the beginning so all of you can understand what happen between these two.

* * *

_It all started a few days ago when Naruto is training by himself at the normal training ground where Team 7 usually train. It was a very hot day which make Naruto feel frustrated since he never get to feel the warm of the sun for such a long time, it makes him angry when people who are passing by glance to look at him weirdly for wearing winter clothes in this kind of day._

_After a few hours he can't take it anymore of people looking at him so he decide to train somewhere else, he choose the forest where he last fight with the former sensei. I'm sure some of you remember the part when Mizuki try to kill Naruko right?_

_Once he get there he notice the ice he create there didn't melt._

_"Has my power become to strong?" He wonders._

_As he walk toward the sphere of ice his jonin sensei appear in small tornado._

_"Yo!" He greets._

_Naruto didn't pay much attention to that man and focus more on the ice._

_"Minato sensei already tells me about your power."_

_" . . ."_

_"Is that the reason you wear glove the time Naruto?" Kakashi asks._

_" . . . Yes."_

_Kakashi merely just nod his head as he walk to stand beside Naruto._

_"Are you afraid you're going to hurt me when I accidentally take off your glove, is that the reason you look worry and angry at that time?" The man asks as he lean lower to match Naruto height._

_The blond curve his lips up as he look up at the man._

_"I'm afraid." He whispers. "I'm always feel scared everyday." He speak louder._

_His say eyes and force smile hurt Kakashi heart, he can't never understand the pain his student is feeling but he do understand when this boy needs help. Is this some kind of curse for every all the demon vessel. Do they have to suffer with this responsibility and power until they find the next vessel?_

_"Let me help you Naruto."_

_"What can you do Kakashi? Nothing I do for this past years can disable this power, I almost kill Naruko once!"_

_Kakashi quickly wrap his arms around Naruto when he almost fall on the ground and start to break down and cry. This is the first time he sees this boy cry so loudly, usually in the past he always smile and very cheerful even though he lives in the cage far away from the villagers._

_The day when Minato refuse to let him outside so he won't get hurt but little does they know that Naruto is hurting more than they thought he would everyday. It just get worst when he receive this power._

_"Naruto . . . I will protect you. I will become your sword and your shield."_

_"Kakashi."_

_It was then at the moment that they trip and Naruto land first on the ground and has Kaashi land on top of him, their body press against each other and their lips touches. _

_Naruto blushes as his eyes is lock woth the jonin. _

_It was then he wonders why Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask now._

_"Na-naruto." Kakashi starts to get nervous and stutter remind him of Hinata._

_Without thinking he tighten his fist and punch Kakashi left cheek as hard as he could and run away from there._

_The man wonder if he should feel guilty or happy that he get Naruto first kiss._

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke notice their change behavior and decide not to say anything about it thinking it is just a normal family fight and they will befriend soon.

"We refuse to accept another D-rank mission!" Sasuke and Sakura shouts.

Naruto just stay silent as he looks at his father then at angry Iruka.

"You guys are still rookie to accept C-rank mission so just be a bit more patient." Iruka says now wanting to take any risk for his former students to endanger their lives.

"They can do it!" Kakashi smile under his mask as he pat both Sakura and Sasuke shoulder. "They show so much improvement over this past months and I guarantee that they're ready for C-rank mission."

"We're ready for a higher rank hokage sama." Naruto speak supporting both his teammates. He also speak in formal tone with his dad wanting to keep their relationship professional outside their house.

Before Iruka can protest the fourth hokage spoke first.

"Very well then, I will personally give you a C-rank mission."

Iruka sweat drop as he sees the fourth hokage stare at Kakashi with a smile but he knows well the smile means _'If anything happen to Naruto during the mission I will kill you myself.'_

Kakashi merely grin back as a sign he understand the threat his former sensei is giving him.

"Your first C-rank mission is to escort Tazuna to Land of Wave."

It was then at the moment a drunk old man step in the room with a bottle of sake in his right hand, he has white hair and round old spectacle. The three genin was actually shock seeing that kind of appearance but decide not to say it or express it on their face.

"Is this really the ninja that will escort me?" The man says disappointedly as he eye on each of them. "They look weak especially the boy with the winter clothes."

Minato twitch but somehow remain his kind smile on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura glance at Naruto wonder what his reaction will be while Kakashi take a step back in case Naruto attack will hit him by accident. At first there was only silence in the room but then the bottle of sake is broken to pieces making the bridge builder froze in shock.

Naruto smirks as he put back his glove, just now he take off his gloves in a split second when no one notice so he can get his revenge for being call weak by a mere stranger.

His dad smile widen satisfy with what his son just did, Sakura eyes sparkle with admiration toward Naruto while Sasuke already thinking how great it will be if they were marry. If they combine they will be undefeated.

"Please believe in us Tazuna san, even though we are just genin but we were confident in our skill as a ninja. So I hope that your attitude to judge people base on their cover will change." He said making Tazuna smirks hearing the cocky sound from the blond.

"Impressive from the ninja of Leaf Village."

Kakashi want to compliments him but does Naruto already forgive him or not.

This is getting frustrated.

Sigh . . .

* * *

Before Team 7 begin the mission it already spread at the village that they were going to a C-rank mission so Naruto husband candidate wait at the front gate to give his goodbye which sent a chill at the blond spine. Why can't this people leave him alone? It is already uncomfortable that Sasuke and Kakashi keep glaring at everyone that try to get close to him.

Even worse inner Sakura keep appearing telling them all to back off as they escort the bridge buidler out of the village.

"Good luck Naruto chan."

"I shall see you again my love." Then he gives a flying kiss at Naruto which has been crushes to pieces by Sasuke.

Hinata keep blushing as she sees Naruto and pass out as soon he walk pass him, it is a good thing her father isn't there or he would be very disappointed to see her daughter state. Itachi is giving his cool look making his fan girls scream, Shino just watch is silent, Kiba try to act cool as well but fail miserably once Akamaru jump at him from the back making him fall on the ground.

Shikamaru isn't there because he say it is troublesome while Choji prefer eating then watching another team going on their mission while Ino is practicing since she want to impress her two crush at the chunin exam that is going to happen soon.

Sai gives his fake smile as always as he stands nearby Danzo.

Team 7 and Tazuna quickly walk out from the front gate knowing if they stay any longer more will come.

"How many future husband candidate do you have?" Tazuna decide to asks.

"Many." Kakashi and Naruto say at the same time. "If you minus the offer from the rich people and only the clan left it will be almost two dozen."

"Um . . " Sakura looks nervous as she lean closer to Naruto. "Are you one of those main heroine in the otome game that has to choose one of the guys to marry with, no offense but it seems like you have many guys fan than girls and . . . you look like the uke type." She said straightforward.

They never sees the arrow that says 'broken heart' hit Naruto from the back.

"Do I look like an uke?"

Four of them nod their head.

"This is the worst day of my life." He murmur and walk ahead of them in depress.

The three remaining guy turn to look at Sakura.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

It takes only a minute for them to realize that Sakura is one of the fujoshi. (Fujoshi = yaoi fangirl)

They quickly follow behind Naruto not wanting to lost sight of the fourth hokage son, Kakashi is the one that has the most worry remembering the accidents and Minato threatening smile if anything happen to Naruto. As they walk further from the village he notice a puddle at the middle of the road.

It only take him a second to know it was a trap but decide not to say anything taking this opportunity to test his genin.

As the time arrive for the enemy to attack Naruto step on the puddle and frozen it. Kakashi sweat drop knowing that his plan to test his genin just fail but when he realize the enemy just got trap in their own trap he can't help but laugh. Poor Demon Brothers, they didn't even get the chance to show off.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asks.

"Just something." The man reply.

It was then a thought hit him, since when can Naruto freeze the water even though he is wearing his sandal?

He look at the ground and realize that the ground is still the same and only the water is frozen.

There is something wrong with Naruto power.

Why does it only froze the puddle and not the ground?

Before he could ask anything the mist start to surround them, everyone of them are getting their guard up knowing this is the sign an enemy has appear. Tazuna look nervous as Sakura and Sasuke quickly stand by his side to protect him. Naruto stand by a few miles in front of them looking around to see where the first attack will be.

Kakashi give them instruction to protect and stay beside Naruto.

He wonder if he should regret not stopping his team even though this mission has been change to A-rank. Lesson learn, never got deep in his thought when he is in mission.

"This is not C-rank anymore isn't it?" Naruto asks and glare at his sensei for not warning them.

"Yeah, so all of you get ready. Because this might be your time to encounter a missing nin that will have no sympathy in taking our life." He warns making them all stern than they should make him receive another glare from Naruto.

"Please let us live and bless our pitiful soul (translation: we don't want to fucking die yet)." Naruto says as a big sword suddenly came flying at them.

"Amen." The two genin and the bridge builder says at the same time as they dodge.

* * *

Deidara is walking in the village and sighs.

"I thought that Land of Wave is a great of place, I guess the story about this place is old news or just bunch of lies." He complaints and continue walking pass the poor villagers.

Some kids suddenly ran toward him and look at him with those puppy dog eyes.

His eyebrow twitch and surrender.

Quixkly he take out his snack and give it to them, they mutter the word 'thank you' and ran toward their parnets to share with them. Seeing them like just make him feel pity toward those people, it reminds him a lot about his past. He used to be poor to and have to live on the street.

The only thing that let him survive in the cruel world is the sypathy of the red hair man who take him in under his wing and train him as a ninja.

"Deidara!"

Sasori knock his head with the paper fan.

"Ouch! Where did you get that danna un."

"You don't have to know." He quickly throw it away. "Hurry up, we didn't come here to sightseeing. We're suppose to go here for a mission, remember?"

"Of course I remember un." He pout. "But where do we find him?"

"I heard that he is after Tazuna that bridge builder so if we find him we get to find our target."

"Okay un."

After he realize the different tone in Deidara voice he decide to stop and look back.

"Why do you look so moody today brat?"

"It's nothing un."

"Tell me the truth, did something happen?"

Deidara didn't answer his question and walk pass him. There is certainly something is wrong with him by wouldn't he just tell his problem like he usually do?

"Huh . . . This is getting more annoying." The puppet master says and follow his blond lover.

* * *

Gaara just finish his mission a few hours ago, after that long mission all he wants now is to lay down on his bed and rest his body. He can't sleep like others children because of that demon within him, due to the incomplete seal he has the demon chakra keep popping in his body every minute so that basically explain the reason he can't sleep.

The closest thing he get to sleep is lying his body on the bed to recover his lost energy.

"How's my favourite nephew doing?" Yashamura asks as he walk in.

Gaara glance at his uncle and give a soft smile.

"Fine." He says quietly because of exhaustion.

Yashamaru is Gaara uncle, he is very young to be consider as an uncle so they call him by his name instead. The older boy take a seat beside Gaara and cross his leg to see that Gaara is recharging his chakra and energy.

"How is your first B rank mission."

"It's fine."

"Did you use your sand or that fire of yours?"

"Sand."

Gaara slowly sit up and stare at his arms that has been bandage with the seal that his father made for him. This power suddenly shown up when he is about five or six years old . Just like every other kid he start to freak out having this kind of power that his parents has to restrain him to calm him down.

He never like this kind of power that can hurt people but Temari says that this might be a gift for him.

"I hate this power."

Yashamaru pat Gaara head and give a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Gaara, as long you wear that seal everything will be alright."

"Will one day the day will come when I can touch someone like I used to?"

The older man stay silent not knowing how to answer the question and he can't just leave his nephew alone since the look in the boy eyes show he is eager to know the answer. It is a good thing his sister Karura save the situation by calling them that it is time for dinner. Maybe it is time he talks to kazakage about this, they have to find a way to get rid of that power.

"I"m going to the chuunin exam soon." Gaara says before walking out of the room.

Yashamaru forget about the previous problem as a new one arise.

"My babies are leaving me!"

He sometime like to call the siblings trio as his babies and prefer to stick close to them all the time since love them so much just like Karura so the thought of them growing up break his heart.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He scream.

Downstair Temari is drinking her tea peacefully as the screaming of their uncle occur.

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"Next time please don't tell him before the day that we should leave for the chuunin exam."

". . ."

Their mother simply chuckle as she sit beside them.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure some of you wonder why I put Deidara and Sasori inside this story but I will just explain later. Now let discuss more on the pairing shall we?

So far there are people vote for Gaanaru, Kanaru, Sasunaru, Itanaru, Naruhina. So many cute couple . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Have you guys ever heard that first love doesn't last well it seems that certain someone doesn't believe in that kind of stuff. Haku lean down closer at the bond face admire the cute look, he trail his fingers down the boy cheek, never once he fell something like this when he is looking at someone.

He put the basket down beside him and leans forward to get a closer look.

"Um . . ." Naruto mumbles in his sleep.

Haku lips curve up to hear the cute voice Naruto is making, he fell something tingly inside of him when Naruto turn around and look relax when he feel the other wariness. It makes him wonder why Naruto is wearing thick clothes in this warm day so he decide to do the boy in favor and take off his clothes, first he take off the mafela then the jacket.

Should he laugh when he sees Naruto is wearing three sweaters within, how could people live wearing so many warm clothes?

Then he decides to take off the glove.

'_I wonder what his name is.'_

It was then Naruto blue eyes shoot open and pull his hand away from Haku, he receives a sharp glare from the konoha ninja which kind of hurt his feeling since it is not his intention to make him angry.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want you to get too warm in this heat."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to strip me."

Haku heart almost pop out when he sees Naruto is blushing like a girl, he also looks like a girl but Naruto is way more attractive than him. He feels like attacking those tempting lips and violates the boy body.

"I love you." Haku confesses without thinking first which is totally out of his character.

"Huh?" Naruto face look confuse as he crawl back to create some distant with him. "What did you meant by that?" He pray that of what he just heard is wrong.

"I love you so let's make some babies."

Naruto body is shaking like crazy when he sees the smile on Haku face, it looks scary and so kind at the same time making him freak out. This is the first time he ever felt like this in his whole life, where is Kakashi sensei when he need him. The true is he can just attack Haku with his ice but since he doesn't know Haku is a ninja he just sit down there not moving an inch. He has promise his father to never use his power on ordinary people.

Now he starts to regret making the stupid promise in the first place.

"W-we just met."

'_Shit, now I'm stuttering just like Hinata."_

Haku shook her head and walk closer to Naruto, without any warning he presses his lips against the blond gently ignoring the protesting attempt that came from him. For now he just wants to taste those lips with his own and maybe one day he get to taste everything about him. He pushes the younger one against the tree trunk with his body and traps him between his arms. It is a good thing this boy in front of him is still a genin or he would have escape a long time ago.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly to feel his third kiss, first was Kakashi, second is Sasuke and now he is being kiss by a stranger he just met.

Wait the minute.

I haven't told you guys about his second kiss haven't I?

* * *

**Flashback**

"It is Zabuza from the mist." Kakashi warns. "Protect our client, I will handle him!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto quickly get in the place to protect Tazuna, Naruto knows well that this man is one of the ninja consider as an A-rank so he is in above level than them. It is a good thing they have a powerful ninja like Kakashi with them or they will have trouble in dealing with him.

"He looks strong." Sakura whispers.

"Indeed he is." Naruto says as he glances at Kakashi as he show his left eye sharingan, as he expect Sasuke look shock to see a non Uchiha has the eye.

"Sharingan . . ."

Naruto understand well that it is always Sasuke dream to get the sharingan ever since his brother Uchiha Itachi get it in such a young age make him being call as a prodigy and true heir for the Uchiha clan. Sasuke always think his brother as a rival wanting to gain the same respect as well so one day he can become one of the candidate as an heir too.

"How did you get the sharingan?" Sasuke shouts.

"Focus on the fight, question later." Naruto reminds him of their situation.

It was then Zabuza suddenly appear between the three of them and attack Naruto first.

"AH!" He screams when the big sword hit his back.

"Naruto kun!"

"Naruto!"

"My future wife!"

They all give Sasuke a strange look, even Zabuza look at him weirdly.

"Seriously Sasuke?" Even Sakura gives him strange look along with their client.

Naruto try his best not to laugh even though he is pain now, surely it is weird to hear that from a Uchiha. Just imagine if Itachi is the one to scream that, if that happen it will be a sign of the end of the world.

Kakashi is the one to regain back to normal from that weird situation and use his jutsu to attack Zabuza, Naruto use his remaining force to pull his teammates and the client away from the fight.

They both continue to fight leaving the other stunt to see new cool jutsu.

"Is Kakashi sensei that strong?"

"He is a jonin after all Sakura san, even though he has a bad hobby of reading Icha Icha a hentai book he is actually very strong. He is even strong when he is serious and from my father information he can become a candidate for the hokage spot in two or three years later of he keep this up. Even I think he have the ability to become a hokage but it would be better if he stop reading those adult books in public."

"Wow. . ."

Kakashi that is eavesdropping is smiling happily beneath his mask.

'_Naruto is praising me! HORAY!'_

Because of his lack of concentration Zabuza counter attack.

"WATER PRISON!"

* * *

Another missing nin is hiding inside the tree as he watches the fight that is going on below him, he knows well his master and his savior is doing a good job when he manage to capture the missing nin in his trap.

"Go Zabuza sama." He says softly.

It was then he feels something cold come from the enemy side and quickly turns to see the blond is taking off his gloves, there something within that deep blue eyes make him shiver. There is something is telling him that the blond is dangerous to them, he didn't make a move wanting to see what he can do.

The murderous look on that blue eye scares them all.

Even Zabuza flinch to see how scary he suddenly become while Sasuke feel like he just fall even deeper in love with Naruto.

"Let Kakashi go mister with no eyebrow!" He shouts.

'_No eyebrow?'_

"Forget about me, go and get away from here!" Kakashi shouts knowing their level and Zabuza from the mist is too far, there is no chance for them to win.

Sasuke bite his lower lips as he look at his trap sensei.

"Let's go!" Sakura says as she takes a step back.

"We can't." Sasuke tells her. "If we did run he will just catch up and if we stay and fight we will just get our self kill. The only way for us to win is none other than to free Kakashi."

They have to admit that the crazy Uchiha is right.

They need Kakashi if they want to win.

"What can a mere genin like you can do?" The man laughs.

Naruto turn slightly at his back. "Run." He whispers before turning back to Zabuza, his clone and the trap jonin. At first Saskura, Sasuke and Tazuna confuse why the blond say that, seeing they haven't gone yet Naruto shouts angrily.

"RUN!"

Zabuza clone ran toward them to attack not wanting let even one of them escape, Sasuke get in fighting place and Sakura take her place behind him to become the last shield for the client. Before the huge sword meet the kunai it meet with the ice instead.

"When I say run you guys better fucking running now, you guys are fucking slower than Naruko! At least she will run when I say it!"

* * *

Naruko sneeze and almost drop the knife she is using.

"Is there something wrong Naruko chan?" Kushina asks her daughter.

"I feel like brother is talking about me."

"Oh, I hope he is not insulting you or anything."

"I think he did mother." Naruko give a frown look and continue cutting the onion since she and her mother is going to make ramen tonight for dinner, their father obsess to ramen so much that they must have it every day. It has to be in different flavor every day so they won't get bored with it.

They all love ramen it can't be deny but they are not as obsess with it just like the fourth hokage, they can just see the look in his eyes when he sees ramen right in front of him. It makes Kushina jealous sometime since she keeps thinking that ramen just take her place as the hokage wife.

"If dad love ramen so much why he didn't just take Teuchi and Ayame as our personal chef."

Kushina turn to look at her daughter and nod.

"You just give me a brilliant idea, I'm so proud of you Naruko. Now we don't have to make ramen everyday and let someone else do it for us."

"Thanks."

* * *

Sasuke shook his head to see Naruto is protecting them; this is not the situation he is hoping for.

"Naruto . . ."

"Just run already! I will handle him myself."

"NARUTO!" He shouts.

It was then he pulls Naruto hand to shorten their distant between them and give him a full kiss on his mouth, Sakura try to control her fandom while Tazuna just faint seeing the scene in front of him.

"At least let me kiss you if you didn't make it."

The surrounding around them changes of a sun setting down behind the ocean waves, Naruto is blushing as he look at the seriousness of Sasuke eyes as he stare back at him full of the feelings of love he always have when he is just a kiss toward Naruto. Finally he gets to gives his feelings to him in the most unexpected situation.

Haku and Kakashi feel jealousy as he watches the two genin looking at each other, the only thought that runs in their mind is to separate them both so Haku did one thing a jealous people will do. They will attack the person responsible for the anger within them; he throws the needle at Sasuke.

Naruto that sees it push Sasuke away so none of them get hit and use his ice power to create a shield as the Zabuza try to attack him from behind.

"Sorry to interrupt your love life but I believe our fight hasn't ended yet."

"I don't love him!" Naruto blushes as he create another a huge snowball before throwing it at the man face but easily cut to half by that sword of his.

As he is busy fighting his new opponent Sasuke and Sakura focus on the real Zabuza that still has Kakashi trap in his ice prison.

"I hate to say this but we have to make our first duo combat in fanfiction life, hopefully this will enter the fanfiction history." Sasuke said after he takes out his shuriken.

"OK!"

**End Flashback.**

* * *

I skip the fighting part again since I'm not very good in telling how the fight happens so . . . please don't be mad.

Anyway back to Haku and naruto.

"YOU KISS ME!"

"So?"

"You mustn't do that again! If my dada know that three freaking guys just kiss me we're all going to die!" Naruto pushes Haku with every force he gets and ignores the pain scream he gets. "If you wondering how I know you're a guy are because you don't have boobs."

"Ah . . ." The ice blood limit blink his eyes.

* * *

Minato suddenly slam his hands on the table.

"I-is there something wrong hokage sama?" One of the anbu asks.

"YES! My father instinct tells me someone just touch my son!"

"Um . . ."

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL KAKASHI AFTER THIS!"

The anbu and the others that are hiding quickly take a step back or hide somewhere else to see the murderous aura surrounding their hokage.

* * *

Both Haku and Naruto start shivering in fear.

"That must be my dad."

* * *

Sasuke is walking toward where Naruto is worry if anything happen to him, that blond hasn't come home since yesterday so Sakura and unwilling sick Kakashi sensei sent him out to take Naruto back home. As he is walking between the tress he spot a female with masculine body walk toward him not sparing a glance which is new to him since every girl in konoha will not miss a second just to look at him.

So when she walks passes him Sasuke finally realize it was just a guy after seeing that broad shoulder that only guy can have and few other girls in the world. When he find Naruto all he does is just look up and down speechless of what he is going to say.

"Where's you winter clothes?" He asks.

"Don't ask!"

Naruto thank the heaven that Haku didn't get the chance to take off his gloves since who knows what he might freeze when he wakes up.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Sasuke asks.

"No, just leave me alone for now. I need to rest . . ."

"I think it is better you rest in the house and you also need some food, you haven't eaten for a long time."

Naruto look down and grip his jacket.

'_NARUTO!' Kakashi scream._

_Naruto pull his hair as he feel the sudden energy rushing in his head, it feels like he could explode any moment now. The ice beneath his feet began to spread surrounds him and his friends, Sakura jump when the ground suddenly freeze in a blink in an eye, even the bottom of her sandal is caught but thank god it didn't spread to her feet._

_Kakashi quickly ran toward him trying to stop Naruto from going out of control._

"_It's okay, you didn't kill him!"_

"_AH!" Naruto continue to scream._

"_FIGHT BACK! Don't let him take over you!"_

_Kakashi wrap his arms around Naruto pushing Naruto face against his chest. "It's okay." He whispers softly ignoring the pain_

"After you have seen me like that I'm surprise you can still act calm." Naruto chuckle but his voice is sad making the Uchiha soften, he sit beside Naruto and wrap his arms around Naruto waist pulling him closer.

"_I'm not afraid of you." He says trying to calm Naruto ignoring the pain as the thorny ice that came from behind. It hurts like HELL but for Naruto sake he will endure this._

"_Ka-ka-shi."_

"_Calm down." He gives a reassuring smile. "Please remember that I am here to lessen your burden and protect you. I promise you long ago before you were even born that I shall be by your side and never leave you so . . ."_

_He opens his bloody left eye to use his last jutsu for the genjutsu._

"_Don't ever give in for that fox!"_

_Naruto smile back as the genjutsu is place on him, he feels safer now as the world become darker. He always hate when Kakashi place him in a genjutsu, in a fake world where everything is a lie but this time it is an exception. When he sees his family in front of him smiling makes him feel calm._

_The Kyuubi outrageous power stop when the seal being fix back._

_Before he fall asleep he can hear Kakashi is calling his name._

_This man loves him and will do everything for his happiness and safety but . . ._

_Can he return back that feeling?_

_Sasuke and Sakura came for their aid, Zabuza pass out nearby the tree, it was then at the moment the hunter nin appear and land beside the sword man._

"_It's alright he is just a hunter nin coming for the bounty of Zabuza." Kakashi tells them calming his two genin._

"_I shall take my leave." Haku carry Zabuza body away after he pretend to check Zabuza pulse to see if he is alive and leave quickly before any of them can suspect anything._

Naruto rest his head on Sasuke shoulder.

"This is the first time I see you accept someone touch other than your sister."

"Maybe it is because you guys already know my secret, about this dangerous power that I have within me." Naruto pause for a while and take a very deep breath. "This power almost kills my sister once and after that I began to lock myself inside my room since I don't want anyone else to be in danger because of me."

The silence began to take over making Sasuke feel the tension in the air.

'Now I finally understand why he seem so distant when I first met him in school, why he like to hide in the shadow and why he hates it when someone other than Naruko hold him.'

Can he be the one to break Naruto lonely heart?

Can he be place in a special spot within his heart?

* * *

Naruko startle as the frame that is usually place beside her bed suddenly fall.

"Oh no." She says worryingly since the picture is her favorite, the picture take place when she is still young. The time when Naruto still has a true smile on his face, the time when he used to be loud, cheerful, playful and like to sneak out from the house just to see the village but later be brought back by the anbu that is guarding him.

The time of happiness shatter away when that day arrive, the day when he wake Naruko late at night to show the power that he magically have. That power changes him to someone else, to someone who she doesn't know. A cold distant person, it feels like she is looking at a stranger.

So she tries her best to bring her older brother back but anything she did doesn't change a thing.

"Maybe a certain someone will show up and save him, the person might even be his soul mate." Her mother once says when she is having their girls talk moment when Minato and Naruto is not at home.

Naruko pick up the frame and a smile spread across her face, even though the frame has a huge crack but it didn't damage the picture beauty. The picture of her and Naruto sitting on their parents laps while smiling and making peace sign toward the camera, their parents just grin as they show their child proudly at the camera. Since the toad tells them when the twins are born that they will bring a great change to konoha someday.

'Brother . . . I hope you will find your soul mate soon.' She prays once she has put it back on the desk.

* * *

"Why are you guys still trying to fight him? There is no way you can beat Gato!" Inari shouts making her mother Tsunami and his grandfather Tazuna look at him with sad look.

"Stop crying!" Naruto shouts. "Be a man instead of acting like a coward, just because your father die that doesn't give you the right to cry likes that. Do you want your father sacrifice to be nothing, if it were me I would have fight back and get back what rightfully mine? If you think you're the only one is suffering then you are so wrong because do you think everyone here in this Land of Wave is not suffering anything at all, what about the victim of war that lost all their families? There are many people lost everything in a young age and there are even younger than you Inari."

Everyone stay silent as Inari ran to his room crying loudly.

"Naruto kun." Sakura turn around to face Naruto. "He is just a kid."

"That's the problem." Naruto also walk out from the dining room and out from the house.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Naruto, we will be attacking you once Zabuza sama has heal."_

"_Haku . . ."_

"_This will be a fight to death so promise me that you will kill me if you won."_

"_Why should I listen to a guy that kisses me without warning?"_

_Haku laughs and rustles Naruto hair._

"_That is because I wish to be kill by someone I love so please promise me Naruto. Please, I am begging you."_

**End flashback**

* * *

Naruto sit down beside Kakashi.

"The moon is beautiful don't you think so too Naruto?" The jonin asks knowing that it is Naruto beside him. "If you reach out your hand high it feels like you can just grab it and pull it down to the surface."

The genin simply stay silent as he looks up.

"It is impossible for you to do that Kakashi."

"It is not bad to imagine it happen, right?"

Naruto just nod his head before he lay down on the wooden floor to stare up at the dark sky, the stars are shining brightly surrounding the full moon. Does the moon feeling happy up there surrounding by its thousand of friends every night, even though it only show up at night but it seem like it is having a good time.

But what about the sun?

It always shine brightly every morning to brighten the day but there is nothing surround it just like the moon, the only companion it gets are the people working from early morning to late at night. But the distance between them is so far apart isn't it?

"Kakashi, am I like the moon or the sun?" He decides to ask.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

He then walks away from where his guardian is to get back to his room.

If he thinks back his life is more like the sun where he is far away from those people, his power is just like the sun shining brightly keeping everyone away because it will kill them but little does he know it what attract certain people to him and the sun isn't truly alone.

If you think back carefully during the eclipse is the time when the moon and the sun become one.

That is when the sun has a close companion to be with.

The person chosen to be the moon shall be the sun soul mate for the rest of its life, which is how it would be forever. But the question is who would be the moon?

* * *

The cold air pass through him making him shiver.

"Is he even here un?" Deidara sneeze.

"This is why I told you to stay inside; you're catching a cold because you decide to stay out here with me." Sasori scold him as he covers his lover with his jacket.

"But I don't to sleep alone, un!"

"DEIDARA!"

This is how they spent the rest of the day; he has to be patient with his lover complaint and idiocy. It makes him wonder how they become lovers in the first place.

"I'm hungry un."

"Fine! I will make your favorite stew."

"YEAH!" Deidara shouts happily and kiss Sasori full on the lips. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I know you say that because of the stew."

". . . Ha ha ha." He blushes when Sasori kiss him back.

* * *

**A/N: The fifth chapter of this story is finally complete. HOORAY!**

I'm going to Korea this week so if you find that I didn't post the next chapter next Sunday please forgive me. I hope all of you truly enjoy this story.

Gaanaru is still rank number one for favorite couple.

Also should I let Haku die or not?


End file.
